


Walmart Runs

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Just endless chapters of Fluff, Walmart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: 5+1 Walmart Runs Based on some meme (I think) that points out Tony's clothes are from Walmart.It starts with Rhodey introducing Tony to the wonders of the superstore.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Walmart Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild swearing.

Tony had always worn the best clothes from the best designers but he never felt comfortable in them. It probably had something to do with his parents telling him off for ruining another one of his incredibly expensive shirts during a workshop binge. So when Rhodey told him that he had to go out to get some groceries Tony tried to wave him off telling him to have fun. Of course, it did not work.

“Tony you are coming with me,” Rhodey told him sternly his hands on his hips.

“What? Why? I’m busy can’t you see that?” Tony asked a defiant glare crossing his features.

“Yes but after I found you making a bomb from scrounged car parts you have lost the privilege of being unsupervised for long periods of time.” Rhodey reminded him with an annoyed sigh.  _ Honestly, it was as if I am raising a child.  _

“Fine!” Tony threw his hands up frustrated that he was pulled away from his projects. 

If anyone asked, Tony was not sulking. Starks does not sulk. He was put out when Rhodey did not walk down to the local grocery store they usually go to. Instead, the older teen caught a bus with Tony and made the pouting teen sit as they made their journey to whatever store it was.

Tony was not sure this was what he was expecting when he had seen the large store. He did not even know that you could buy food, clothes, camping gear, and house improvement things all in the same store. This is the best day ever!

Tony does not have to go to twenty different stores to get clothes or tools anymore! Excitement coursed through his body as he darted past Rhodey into the megastore. Looking at the frozen desserts than searching through the tools and crafts available. He totally was not plotting on what he could now make with having fertilizer and electronics all right here. Not at all. 

Tony had begged Rhodey to walk him through the entire store at least once so that he could get a lay of the land and know if he needed to come here more often or not. The older boy had seemed exasperated with the excited teen but had agreed readily. Putting off getting anything frozen until they were done with this long adventure. Tony was enthralled by the electronics the store sold. They were not the best in the market but they were totally awesome and super cheap. He could buy a hundred alarm clocks with just his pocket money but his attention was soon grabbed by a clothing display.

Band t-shirts. All super cheap and looked even more comfortable than the clothes he was wearing. Tony was surprised when Rhodey grabbed a few of the five-dollar plain colored shirts and threw them in with his handful of food staples. With a questioning look shot towards the older man, Tony watched Rhodey.

"In the labs and when tinkering with you I don't have to worry about ruining them. They're replaceable like many of my clothes but these were not chosen by Ma. So she won't come and reprimanded me for it," Rhodey shrugged as he calculated how much he had in the cart what tax would be and what he had left for the rest of his shopping list.

Tony noticed and waved him off, "I'm gonna get some of these awesome printed shirts, and cause of that...I'm paying for everything. Just remember the old rich white asshole money you are helping me spend." That seemed to do it for Rhodey. They ended up buying a lot more than food that afternoon.

* * *

Rhodey groaned when he realized how much they had ended up buying. Tony had easily convinced him to buy some seeds for his old hobby of growing plants as well as some video games with a console. He quickly knew that he should not ever, ever again bring Tony with him to Walmart...but the look of pure happiness on his friend's face right now. Rhodey knew that he would take Tony with him no matter how times he had to tell the younger boy to something new. He would just have to learn how to reign Tony the hurricane in just a tiny bit. But Rhodey would not trade a second of his day away. It was so rare seeing Tony excited and happy about shopping. 

God Rhodey would give anything to see Tony this happy every day for the rest of their lives. That's probably why whenever Tony was sad or was stressed out Rhodey would suggest to a Walmart run as it always seemed to lift his friend's spirits further than anything else. 


End file.
